The present invention generally relates to prosthetic limbs. More specifically, the present invention relates to pylons used with prosthetic legs.
Prosthetic legs typically include what is referred to as a pylon between a prosthetic foot and either the calf of the wearer or a prosthetic calf. The pylon is typically a metal or carbon fiber tube that attaches between the calf and the foot. The pylon is cut to size, so that it provides the proper length between the calf and the foot. This process is time consuming and limited in accuracy, because it requires a practitioner to manually cut the shaft to length. An additional problem with using a single tube is that there is no means to adjust the length between the calf and the foot by the practitioner or user is a situation arises that requires a different length. Examples are use of different type of shoe, use of a different prosthetic foot and physical body changes in the user. What is needed is an adjustable pylon, which allows a faster and more accurate length adjustment by a practitioner and could enable the practitioner or user to change the length of the pylon when required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable pylon between the calf and the foot to allow adjustment in length of the pylon by a user.